I Dare You
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: Thalia Grace sets a up in CHB a game called I Dare You. Thalia found this internet site called Fanfiction. And now people are making dares for the campers who risk their lives and the swore on the River if Styx to play the game. Anyone who sends Thalia (GoddessOfArchitecture) a dare will get the chance to get their own dare into the box of I Dare Yous. Characters belong to Rick
1. Travis

**Hello everyone! This is the very first I Dare You by me. I promise that I won't be doing any other dare yous. Ok! Let's get started. **

**I Dare You by GoddessOfArchitecture**

Thalia had announced that if anyone here in Camp Half Blood are risky and brave people, they would enter the game: I Dare You. It was a simple game. People all over the camp would write a dare, she would randomly choose one and dare the person whoever name is on it.

Mostly everyone arrived at the dining pavilion. Everybody was to meet at 5:30 pm in the pavilion. At least eighty people game, which Thalia really appreciated. She walked up onto the stage, waving her arm at everyone who had their attention on her.

"Welcome to I Dare You!" She says into microphone. People applauded and she smiled more and waved. "Ok! I will picking out a name out of this box!" She held a box full of everyone's names. "And here are the dares I got from Twitter!" She held up a box with idareyous.

"Now! I will choose a dares!" She shoved her hand into the box of dares. She reads it and says, "I dare you to call the doctor and say, I am mama monkey am done of my sons bumped their heads." There were some laughs from the crowd and some 'Ooohs.' She shoves her hand into the name box. "And the lucky person is..." She reads the name, "Travis Stoll!" He grinned, as if it were an easy dare. His friends grinned at him and slapped his back.

"Come up Travis!" Thalia gestures. Travis leaves his seat and comes up onto the stage. "Ok, now," she dials on her phone and holds it up next his ear. Beep beep! "Hello? Doctor Williams here. How can I help you?" Travis grabs the phone and puts it on speaker. "This is mama monkey! Sadly one of the five little monkeys fell off and bumped their head!" He feigned sadness.

"Ermmm..." Says Doctor Williams, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed?" Everyone in the pavilion started to fall down laughing. Some even cried hard. "Thank you," says Travis and ends the call.

He grins towards the crowd. "Yes I am amazing!" He waves his arms around and gets off stage. His friends were still laughing at him and saying, 'Lol!'

Once the crowd settles, Thalia picks another name. "Ok!" She says, "The next dare is..."

**Give me a dare! Yeah I know, that's the worst dare ever! I need suggestions!**

**thanks and stay happy- GOA**


	2. Travis is Mad as Hades

**Welcome to another chapter! **

**This is from Awesome as Annabeth: To Conner Stoll: Kiss Katie Gardner on the cheek, then to ask her on a date.**

**That is one the best dares I have ever heard of. So on with the game!**

It was the third in the dining pavilion. Everyone who was entered were feeling pretty anxious, because all of them had a nagging feeling that this was going to be huge. This made Thalia grin. She loved to make humiliation of people.

"Hello everyone!" She says. The people sitting down looked at her and whistled. "Now, now! Calm down! We need to start this game in a quit way! Though I don't want it to," she says and everyone makes a small chuckle. She grins and says, "I will now pick the dare for this anti-unfortunate person!" She stuck her hand in the box, shuffling her hands about.

She read it. To Conner Stoll: Kiss Katie Gardner on the cheek, then to ask her on a date. She didn't want to read out loud because she wanted to surprise the whole crowd. She snorts loudly looks up at everybody and grins like Cheshire Cat. Percy, who was in front, face palmed. He knew that face. It was the face of the devil.

Thalia then says it slowly so it could be loud and clear, "To Conner Stoll: Kiss Katie Gardner on the cheek, then to ask her on a date!" The crowd when silent. They were gaping at her as if a cat just came out of her mouth.**  
**

Travis was sitting next to Percy, and from a distance you can see that he had clenched fists, his jaw clenching and was ready to kick his brother's ass. Connor was smiling. He was smiling because he wanted to anger his non fair brother.

He comes up the stage and stands next to Thalia. "Thalia! What a lucky dare! Thank you for being so considerate!" He says. She rolls her eyes. "Just do it," she says and he came skipping to the Demeter cabin.

Annabeth was recording the whole thing in the bushes.

Connor, who wasn't that all nervous, knocked on the door. "Hello?" Katie Gardner's face came right through the doorway. "Katie!" Connor exclaims, hugs her then kisses her on the cheek. Wait, not on the cheek. Right next to her lips.

Travis was watching on the live tv screen. And you could tell that he will rage harder than Hades.

Connor then kneels down on one knee and cups her hand. "Will you do the pleasure to go on a date with me?" He asks, feigning nervousness. Katie was so oblivious and says, "Yes! I will!"

Everyone at the pavilion where laughing. Except Travis' friends who where trying to comfort Travis by saying 'It's just a game!' or 'I'm sure Katie doesn't like Connor anyways.'

(At the date)

Katie was trying hard that night. She wanted to not _just _to make Travis jealous, but she actually thought she had a chance with Connor. She had seen some Aphrodite girls flirt with Travis...

They were at this sophisticated restaurant that was French. Connor was sitting in front of her and held her hand. "I just want to say that," he starts, "that this was a dare." His face actually and literally sincere. He had just started to like Katie, but he wouldn't want anyone know that.

She looks down on the plate and says, "I just wanted Travis to get jealous of me. Luckily there aren't any cameras around! Otherwise that would be... ugh!" He smiled and kisses her cheek. "I am sure you will be good for my brother," he says.

"Thank you," she replies.

In the dining pavilion, Travis was smiling and happy tears were freely falling down. Katie had just said that she liked him and now he has to give his brother a noogie.

Once Connor and Katie came back, Travis ran up to them. He tackles Connor and did the promised noogie. "Ow! Travis!?" Connor yells. Travis just smirled widely. He then turned to Katie. The cameras were fixed on them and everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

Travis' neck was red as he scratched it. "K-Katie?" he asks. "Yes?" she urges. "Will y-you go o-on a d-date with m-me?" he stammers. Katie whipped her arms around his neck and says, "Yes!"

Thalia, who was still standing at the stage puffed. She didn't want this little happily ever after. "Ok! Ok! Just stop now!" she says in the micro phone. "You can go now," Thalia moves her hands in a shoo motion.

"Ok! The next dare I gonna be!"

**Lol! Thanks to Awesome as Annabeth for the dare. Sorry if it didn't turn out like the way you wanted to do. But I don't know what you wanted to happen! Okay! I need more suggestions in the review section below!**

**stay happy-GOA**


	3. Sing Song Along

**Hello peeps! What are you dudes up to? Reading my story, eh?**

**To Awesome as Annabeth: Thank you for giving some suggestions and thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it.**

**To my best buddy: Hell no.**

Thalia came out onto the stage yet again. It was the fourth day if I Dare You, and she could just feel that today is going to be intense. She waved to the crowd and took her seat on the stage. She brought the microphone to her mouth and says, "Hello every Demi god out there!" Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

Thalia smiled at them. "Ok! So welcome to another session of I Dare You," she says. "Now I am going to choose our next victim." Her hand shuffles around and finally picks out a name. She smiled.

"Leo Valdez!" She booms.

Leo sank into his chair, as if an 'oh no' just happened. He headed up to the stage and looked amond the crowd. He his friends give him the thumbs up. He nods in return.

"And the dare is... I dare you not to use the internet for a day!" She says. Leo let didn't seem to be calm. He raged, "WHAT!? WHO SAID THAT?! I WAS THE ONE WHO PUT INTERNET IN CHB SO WE CAN USE IT! I DESERVE TO USE THE INTERNET!" Thalia grinned in amusement. This was what she wanted all this time. "Rules are rules, Valdez," she says, "either do it or die."

He huffs and marches back to his seat.

"Ok!" Thalia says again to the crowd, "That seemed short! Let's try another."

"Nico di'Angelo can you please come up here," she says. Nico bowed down his head and walked up onto the stage. "The dare says: If you are a boy, sing a love song to the closest girl you have a crush on and if your a girl blah blah blah. Obviously Nico's not a girl," she says.

Nico blushed. His crush was Percy, but it said the closest girl. He didn't think he had one until he grabbed Thalia's hand and looks at her in the eyes.

_When I look into your eyes,_

_It's like watching the night sky,_

_Or a beautiful sun rise,_

_Oh, there so much they hold,_

_And just like them all stars,_

_I see that you've come so farr,_

_to be right where you aree,_

_how old is your soul_

"-can I stop now?" Nico says while dropping Thalia's hand. Thalia was really confused right now. She expected it to be Annabeth or something, but whatever. "Thank you?" Thalia says, still puzzled. Nico nods his head, his face wasn't the usual olive color, but was red. Deep red. Thalia actually liked the boy.

She just started liking him when she first saw him. But she never said that to anyone. Especially Annabeth. She shook her head. Let's not think about that.

"See you tomorrow peeps!" She says then runs off stage to her cabin. Nico's name thudded in her brain that night.

**Yup! Thanks Awesome as Annabeth, again! I really have nothing to say. Oh yes. Follow, favorite or review. The choice is yours truly.**

**stay happy- GOA**


	4. You Will Laugh Your Ass Off

**The most shocking dare is there to come! Thank you for the suggestions! So let's get on with it.**

**WorldofRoxas: I dare Percy to propose to clarisse**

**NeverForgiveOrForget161616: I dare Thalia to dress up like barbie. You know, blonde hair, short skirt,heels and makeup. Everything barbie for the rest of the day. Plus she has to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua in the camp sing a long**

**I dare Leo to kick Chiron on the but and run away screaming 'AHHH KILLER PONY! HELP! THERE'S A KILLER PONY AFTER ME AHHH!**

**Well then, I will! Plus NeverForgiveOrForgot161616, those are the funniest dares I have ever heard in my life! Thank you!**

Thalia proudly walked up onto the stage. Waving, giving kisses, the usual of what stardom is all about. She then takes her seat at the stool. "Hey dudes," she greets to the crowd, "Welcome to the next session of I Dare You!"

"The next dare is..." She grabs a piece of paper out of the box. "I dare..." Her face paled as she held it in her hands. She gulped, "I dare Thalia to dress up like Barbie. Plus she needs to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua live on stage. Recorded, and posted on YouTube. And the name of the Video has to say: Punk Chic Takes Another Style!" Thalia shook her head and took a step back. "Nuh-huh," she says, crossing her arms.

"Do it or die!" Leo yells from the audience. Thalia glares at him, and snaps her fingers at Piper, indicating that she needed her so called make over.

After a while, Thalia came out in a so unexpected/expected way. Her hair had blonde extensions with baby pink color highlights. Her hair was wavy and was up to her waist. She wore the most ridiculous mini skirt. It had pink and light blue stripes all over the place. And then the plain blouse. The blouse had a pocket that said 'Princess Charm School' on it **(my friend watches it. I don't know... I just dont know why...) **And her shoes were high heels that were silver and was sparkly.

Thalia walked up onto the stage and groaned.

_I'm a barbie girl _

_in a barbie world_

_Wrapping plastic _

_is fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_undress me everywhere_

"- CAN I PLEASE JUST STOP! I ALREADY SANG SOME OF IT!" She yells. Everyone laughs at her. Connor was recording with his new iPad air. "Hey guys!" He yells at the crowd. Everyone turns their eyes to him. "I'm postin it on youtube! Put on the Apple TV!" He yells. The gigantic Apple TV came out and it showed the video of Thalia singing Barbie Girl. It's heading was Punk Chic Takes Another Style. When it had already finished uploading, it suddenly turned viral.

"OMG!" He squeals like an Aphrodite girl, "Already reached five hundred thousand views. Wait, reload. One million. Reload. Five million. Re-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Thalia rages, "Let's just get on with the next dare ok?"

Afte she got 'undress me everywhere' ed, she was finally ready to pick out the next dare. She double checked that she had zero percent girl on her, well, except for herself. She was still red from the dare, as she was choosing another paper. She scanned it with her eyes and let out a little gag.

"I dare Percy to propose to Clarisse," she says flatly. "What type of propse?" Annabeth asks, always being so curious, especially if it's about her boyfriend. She wasn't really jealous. She was amused that her boyfriend has to suffer.

"Any type of proposal, really," Thalia replies, "Like proposal of how they hate each other!" Annabeth grinned widely and nodded her head in agreement. "Now!" Thalia says, "Percy and Clarisse! Come up over here!"

Percy and Clarisse looked glum, both of their shoulders drooped. Percy mutters something about Hades, while Clarisse mutters something about Prissy.

Percy drops to his knee and holds his ballpoint pen, now sword, to Clarisse's hand. "Will you do the honor," he sighs (not in a dreamily way. That's just eek), "Will you do the honor to be the stupidest girl I have ever seen in my life?"

And Clarisses's answer? Well...

"ARRRRRGGHHHHHHHH! IM GOING TO KILL YOOUUU!" She yells and chases Percy out of the pavilion. Percy grins, "But I'm invincible! Remember?" He got antiher Chase after that.

Thalia watched the two running around. She chuckled. "Ahhhh," she says, "That's so funny. But onwards! Lemme pick the next dare." She moves her hands around and up and mixed and twirls for a few minutes. "Just do it already!" Someone yells. "Fine! Ok, ok! Geez, I swear you guys are impatient," she yells back.

She reads the note. "Aaahhh... The good dear Leo has another dare! Come up here Leo!" She sing sang. Leo huffed and got off his chair and came onto the stage. "It says: I dare Leo to kick Chiron on the butt and run away screaming 'AHHH KILLER PONY! HELP! THERE'S A KILLER PONY AFTER ME AHHH!'" Everyone laughed so hard, that it was nearly silent. You know, when you laugh too hard that it doesn't come out of your mouth.

Leo grins. "Cool!" He exasperates. He ran to the Big House, where Chiron was playing a game of pinochle. Jason was now the camera man, recording Leo and his moves.

Leo skipped up to Chiron and tapped him in the shoulder like a little girl who is asking for chocolate. Chiron turns around and eyes the cheeky Latino. "What do you want, Leo?" He sighs. Leo started to giggle. "I just wanted to say-" KICK IN THE ASS! Chiron's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised. It was if he were about to explode. "LEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Leo burst out the door and started to yell, "AHHH KILLER PONY! HELP! THERE'S A KILLER PONY AFTER ME AHHH!"

Everyone at the dining pavilion started to laugh so loud, that even the fattest potato couldn't make. Lol. Did I just write that? Whatever, onto the story.

Thalia was chuckling and was wiping tears, "O-okay- laugh- t-the n-next d-dare is... BWAHAHHAHAHAHSHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHSHSHA!"

**BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was one if the most funniest dares I have ever heard of. I have tears in my eyes. AHHH. The love of comedians... Anyways! Give me suggestions on what I could do next or any improvements I should do, because I kinda rushed this so...**

**Stay happy- GOA**


	5. And I See Chaos

**Hey guys! Have you ever eaten Greek yogurt? It's sooooooo goooooodddd. If you're heading to the shops right now, buy it. For the sake of being a PJO fan. And anyways, I think I'm turning bad because I was texting my best friend in class. I lied to the teacher that it wasn't me. Now I feel so so so guilty because I got my best friend in trouble, I lied to the teacher _and _my parents don't know. I just feel so so bad. Luckily I have Reconciliation (for all of you Catholics that know. And if you don't know, then let me explain to you that is a sacrament were you say all of your sins and God forgives you. Which makes me feel a whole lot better.) I think this a diary entry more than my story. Lol**

**TheGirlInBlack: I dare Leo to kiss Reyna**

**Leoiscool: I dare you to have Piper, Annabeth and Thalia play what's wrong with **

**Guest (please make a name so that I could remember you): I dare Tyson and Grover to work at the pizzeria. **

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

**Third POV **

"Welcome to another... Drum roll... I Dare You! The most simply game yet soo... You know what? I just couldn't be bothered picking out the right words," Thalia greets the crowd.

"But anyways, I have a few dares..." She says and shuffles her hands around and around in a circle in which made some people dizzy. "Ah. From TheGirlInBlack says: I dare Leo to kiss Reyna..."

"Who is Reyna again, Leo?" Thalia directs her electric blue eyes to his brown ones.

His face was flushed as he stammered, "W-well... She's this Latina c-chic from the R-Roman C-camp."

Thalia gives him a knowing smile and says, "Well get over here! I have a little surprise behind the curtains."

Behind the curtains Thalia was talking about was Reyna. She had believed Annabeth wanted peace between the two camps and came here to visit Camp Half a Blood. Sure, she had to leave her comforting dogs behind, but she was so stubborn (but not as stubborn as Annabeth) that she hid her nervousness.

She really just came here to see what is was like, but apparently Goth Girl had just randomly found her walking by and just hulled her to the dining pavilion. And that's where she ended up. Tied with ropes around the main post of the stage.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Leo hopping onto the stage unenthusiastic at the situation. She try to let out a sigh, but the gag was blocking the air, sooo...

"So, Leo! Guess who the special guest is?" Thalia urges for an answer.

"Reyna," he says glumly.

"Correct!"

The red blood curtains moved aside, revealing Reyna gagged and tied up. Her eyes widened in embarrassment and she tried to yell, causing her voice to sound hushed.

"Now," Thalia says, "About that kiss..." Thalia was looking up into the air wondrously and tapped her chin with one arm crossed.

Leo gazed at Reyna glued to the pole. Without even thinking, his fet drags him to her.

He grabs her chin and forces her to look into his eyes.

"This was just a dare," he says. Leo pulls up the gag and pressed his lips onto Reyna's, making a surgical bliss move among them. Reyna had got to admit, this was the sweetest kiss of all time. Especially if it were done by her cru-

Leo pulls back and starts blinking like he just can't believe he had just did that. He leaves a shrug, causing Reyna to frown and feel hurt by his actions. He jumped off the stage and ran back to his original spot with Percy (her former crush) and some other friends.

From a distance she saw Leo stare at her longingly and whispered, "Sorry."

* * *

"Okay, peeps! Time for the next dare!"

"From stranger who apparently doesn't have a name says: I dare Tyson and Grover to work at the pizzeria! Man that is do godsdamn good!" Thalia snorts.

Tyson and Grover were trying not to feel afraid by each other. Grover, scared of cyclops who were supposed to be monsters and Tyson, scared of half human and half goat people walking around, have to work at the pizzeria with each other.

And that is what happened.

Argus the bus driver, brought them to Pizza Hut, where the owner was looking for some employees. Argus had informed the owner that this was just a one day trial for two people looking for a job.

Tyson was working at the cashier and Grover was working at the making if the pizza. A terrible terrible place to be in.

A customer arrives through the front door way. She was holding a baby by her waist and looked at the menu board.

"Excuse me. Can I please have pepperoni pizza with some Mountain Dew please? Thank you," she says.

"No problemo," Tyson says as he taps away with the money. He tries to grab the lasting change, but his fingers were too large to fit in.

"Grover!" He yells. "I can't get the change!"

Grover comes bouncing in with the pepperoni pizza jumping up and down. "Hot hot hot!" He screams, drops the pizza and slips on it and falling onto Tyson. Tyson lost his balance and fell down onto the cash register, making all the money and coins flick out of the box.

The baby starts to wail loudly, the mother trying to quieten it down, children screaming, the sound of the fire alarm ringing and also the sounds of the firefighters fighting their way down the lane.

It was chaos.

Tyson and Grover gulped as the boss come raging in and starts to yell.

"YOU FUDGING IMOBSILES! GET OUT OF THE FUDGING RESTAURANT BEFORE I KICK YOUR AZZ! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU BIATCHES AGAIN!"

And that was it.

Michael Yew was now the recorder, and the big screen at the dining pavilion was showing it live on screen.

Everyone wasn't laughing.

They just stared blankly at the screen as it shut off. Dead.

**Not the best, but at least you got a chapter, right?**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! THANKS ALOT FOR READING!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	6. Someone

**Yo dudes. Sorry I haven't been uploading. It is because I broke my iPad :(. But lucky I have insurance, and bought another one for $100! :D**

**So that meant that I couldn't upload in the week. Sorry for the writer's block, but at least I'm back. Right?**

**Maverick chapter 7 . Mar 21**

**Dare percy have to only wear underwear every I dare you game and sit next the aphrodite kids. (I added the date so that you can see when he/she reviewed.)**

**Thank you for your support, Maverick.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

**Thalia's POV**

"Yo guys! Welcome to another I Dare You session! Now, today feels so exciting! I feel like I'm going to have a great dare!" Thalia grins at the crowd.

She then starts shuffling her hands around and around the box of I Dare Yous. She has missed the feeling of the paper brushing on her hands, with the secretive dares on them.

"Ahhh..." She says. "Someone finally different! Okay! To make this fun, this is the standing up game. If I say you're the person who had the dare and has blonde hair, you stay up. While the others sit down."

There were whispers of agreement.

"Okay! Whoever has glasses, sit down!"

A bunch of nerd looking people (except for all the Athenians) sat down, and looked relieved that they weren't to be chosen.

"Whoever has black hair, stay up. Of you don't have black hair, then sit down."

Majority of the whole camp sat down, leaving a few black haired people on their feet.

"Of you're name starts with the letters in between 'L' and 'U'. Stay up."

Now there were only two people standing up. Nico, looking as glum as ever, and Percy who pretended he didn't see anything and was whistling up into the sky. Percy's hands were tucked in his pockets while he was rocking back and forth on his heels and toes.

"And if certainly your name isn't Percy, then sit down."

I sat down on my red velvet couch and smirked at Percy who was the last one standing up.

He groans and rubs his face multiple of times. "What is it that you need me to do, O Lady Grace?" He says sarcastically.

I read the note aloud:

"I dare Percy have to only wear underwear every I Dare You game and sit next the Aphrodite kids."

He flushed a deep crimson and started stammering, "B-But-"

"-No buts, Kelp Head. You know whoever had signed in had to make a pledge on the River of Styx to obey the dare. Otherwise... hmmm... who knows what would happen to the Savior of Olympus?"

He groans one more time, and strips of his clothes until he was fully naked except for his underwear.

Girls swooned at his chiseled six packed abs. The boys just glared enviously and looked away, ignoring the fact that he had won 'Boys' Sexiest Body in Camp Half Blood.'

I didn't care if he had a six pack. I knew I'd never fall in love, so I joined the Hunters of Artermis and pledged to never be attracted to boys.

Percy's not-so muscled arms drooped down, as he drags his feet to the squaling Aphrodite Girls.

I glanced at Annabeth, whose nose was flare and her arms crossed in a angry demeanour. I didn't grin at this. Annabeth was my best friend, and I never wanted to make her feel bad inside. She's probably breaking down her inner strength, because it saw her gulp hard.

Piper, (who didn't want to sit next to her siblings) hugs her reassuringly and whispers something into Annabeth's ear. Annabeth nods and bows her head down to her chest. I felt a pang of pity for her. Not one thing could make her cry but spiders and Percy.

I also saw Nico. He looked ten times glummier than before. Percy has told me that the dude had some sort of tragedy when he was about ten.

Percy looked bored as the girls tried to loop onto his arms, but he pushed them away easily. I could tell he's saying something like, "I love Annabeth. So please don't touch me."

What he said made the Aphrodite children back away and started glaring at him.

I shook the thoughts and brought myself back to the show.

"Errherrmmm," I grunt. "Because Percy's pledge is also the responsibility of me, I can change the pledge into saying that he can move away from the Aphrodite girls whenever he can. But he still has to wear nothing but underwear."

Percy sublimed happiness, and giddily pounced back to Annabeth's side and began kissing her cheek.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy jumped onto my lap and began kissing my cheek. Like, a lot of kisses.

I started giggling and squirming in one spot. "Percy!" I exclaim as he began tickling me on the stomach.

"I would never leave you, Wise Girl," he says.

"And I would never leave you too, Seaweed Brain."

**Random Percabeth moment. Lolz. I bet most of you are Percabeth shippers, so I added that. Plus, I LOVVVVVVVEEEEE Percabeth. But not love them as strong as their love for each other. They're the undefeatable couple!**

**Anyways, here are some things I recommend to you.**

**If you love fictional books. **

**Unenchanted by Chanda Hahn (IT IS FOR FREE)**

**It is amazing! A girl named Mina, thought she was just a unlucky child whose life is a big mess. What happens when it becomes messier, knowing that she is a descendant of the Grimm Brothers? As time goes by, her crush finally notices her. But what's is it with that secretive handsome boy with black hair and blue eyes? What is he doing there? And what does he mean by 'Guiding you'?**

**Let me tell you guys, that this is an amazing book. If you have an apple device, get it now. First, get iBooks. Second, go to store. Third, type in Unenchanted get it for free. Four, read it. Five, review how awesome it is on the store. Six, if you think it is so good, you buy the next book, Fairest. If you think Fairest is good, buy Fable. If you think Fable is good, get The Iron Butterfly for free. If you think The Iron Butterfly is good, then get The Steele Wolf.**

**I TELL YOU! HER BOOKS ARE AMAZING!**

**Other recommendations.**

**If you like Fkappy Bird, get Mr Flap.**

**If you like 3D smashing things, get Smash Hit.**

**If you like drama, get Highschool Story.**

**Sorry for this long A/N but I have a lot on my mind right now! So review a dare! And as always,**

**stay happy- GOA**


	7. Preggers

**yes, darlings. I am back. Round of a clause, cos this is gonna be amazing.**

** 123 chapter 7 . Mar 28**

**I Dare Annabeth to tell chiron she's pregnant and run away after that : )**

**Kylie chapter 7 . Mar 28**

**Dare Percy to eat blue seaweed for 5 minutes straight or dare Nico to confess his deepest, darkest secret (aka Nico likes Percy). (I'm doing the one where Nico confesses his deepest darkest secret.)**

**thank you, 123 ****and plain ol' Kylie!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

**P.S to DXM3 sorry I didn't choose yours, bestie**

Thalia's POV

People from all the cabins gathered once again at the dining pavilion. The same old sound of voices echoed through the sun setting air.

"Welcome!" I plopped myself down onto my blood red sofa. "Sorry verso that I haven't been scheduling for a while now. But who cares? I'm here now!"

There were some chuckles, and I even heard someone say, "Good old Thalia is back."

I coughed into the microphone held in my hand. "Okay... So the next dare is..."

Sounds of shuffling paper moved about in my pld ice cream box. I slipped a piece of paper into my hands and read aloud, "I Dare Annabeth to tell chiron she's pregnant and run away after that."

There were some 'oohs' and 'burns' from the crowd as they glanced at Annabeth. My best friend since from the age of five, smirks.

"What the Hades, Annabeth?! Aren't you supposed to be mad?"

She snorts as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Helloooo, child of Athena you're speaking to." She wrings her hands in a 'duh' gesture.

"Whatever," I say glumly, disappointed by the result, "Ellen, you go record while I sit down and relax."

A short brown haired brown eyed girl nods as she pulls out a portable camera from her pocket.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I am a child of Athena, I never back down from anything. Anything but Percy. But Percy is not on this matter right now, so I must concentrate on my dare.

I knocked on Chiron's mahagony door, and I hear click clocks against the oak wood planks beneath his hooves. The door screeched opened as Chiron's head peeke out of the doorway.

"Annabeth?" He raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me this is a dare."

Have I ever told you that I was a good actor? Probably not, but the point is, is that I'm going to trick Chiron.

I started to sob and my feet automatically launched myself right to Chiron's neck. My fake tears splashed onto his over sizes CHB shirt.

"Shhhh.. Annabeth, sweet, tell me what's wrong. I swear I will do you no harm with anyone."

"I-I'm preggers..." I stammer and sniffed loudly.

"With whom's child, dear?" He voice cracked in a fatherly rage. Probably from the situation of a sixteen year old girl having a child.

"W-with P-Percy's child!" I leaped out of his arms and started to run for my life.

Gravel was pinching beneath my combat boots, and my throat hummed from the fake crying. My arms were swinging widely on both of my sides as I entered the dining pavilion.

Everyone was staring me before the entrance. I looked around and shot my eyes to two certain green ones. I blinked hard and ran into Percy's arms and kissed him on the cheek. Now this seemed like a random moment, but I just felt that if I ever have my child with someone, it will be Percy and Percy only.

He relaxed with me in my arms and he strooed my curls.

"Annabeth. If I have ever have a child, it would be definitely yours, too."

* * *

Thalia's POV

Yes, I know. I'm supposed to not squeal over love and boys and etc. But daayyuumm, this is one of the best Percabeth moments I have ever seen in my life. I let out a little sigh and looked longingly at them. Maybe I might quit the Hunters of Artermis after all.

But onwards, shall I must go.

"The next dare is..."

I looked at the words embedded on the paper. I gulped and silent tears filled my eyes.

"I dare Nico to tell his deepest, darkest secret."

Everyone was silent, and they stared at the Nico, whose eyes where more sunken, his shoulders were drooped. And you could tell that he'd rather die than give if away. But I can't stop this dare. I believe that he needs to socialise more and be in less depression, because if that happens, he's eventually going to die of depression.

"Nico, please come up here." My fingers were tremblingso hard that I dropped my microphone on the floor. My face heated in embarrassment but still was trembling wildly.

People the put their attention to the trembling me. They starsd at me for a second, then instantly flicked back to Nico, who was slowly heading up the stairs to the stage.

An instinct happened, and I grabbed him by the wrist and took him backstage.

"Nico," I say, "I know this is deep for you. It's probably something about your sister, but please, I think it's time for you say. You need the bad stuff out of yourself and replace it with good."

"No," he hisses and jerks his hand back to his side. I stared down, ashamed.

"I'd rather die than tell anyone," he says. "And I will never-"

I stepped I front of him, so we were chest to chest.

"Nico," I breath in his scent, "you wouldn't die. But please, don't die on me. Ever since I saw you enter Camp Half Blood, I instantly got slapped. Why? Because I knew I wouldn't be immortal again, but feeling that you were here with me Ames me feel immortal. You make me alive-"

I was greeted with a kiss, and his unbelievable cold lips were warm which made my mind fuzzy. I closed my eyes and pressed him more to my body. I want him more. I gripped his soft hair and pressed him hard.

We let go and we could hear our breaths in the room.

"I will tell, Thalia," he says, "for you."

He gives me another sweet kiss and walks out to publicity.

I brushed my fingers on my lips and sighed.

You can do it, my love, I thought.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

SORRY BUT THIS IS GETTING SO LONG! I PROMISE YOU KYLIE, THAT I WILL FINISH THE DARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Sorry for that guys, but my arms are aching. So give me a rest. And yay yay! Thalico is here. I hope you dudes enjoyed this chapter. REMEMBER TO GIVE ME YOUR OWN DARES! Thanks. Review, dare, fav and follows are much appreciated. And once again**

**stau happy- GOA**


	8. This Means War!

**I dare Chris( or whoever in the Hermes cabin) attack random campers that doesn't know about the dare while wearing gold contacts and yell 'I'M BACK!' In a voice imitation of Luke or Kronos- NeverForgiveOrForget161616**

**Yes. In honor of your dare, I changed my profile picture! :D**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

**Thalia's POV (PS THIS IS NOT THE CONTINUATION FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE!)**

"WAZZZZZUPPP, BROS!" I giddily bounced onto the stage. "I feel today is going to be a. m. a. z. i. n. g. Sorry bros, but I'm feeling so... So ummm... Not Thalia today, so beware. But anyways, I got this reserved dare from this person on Twitter. She says: I dare Chris( or whoever in the Hermes cabin) attack random campers that doesn't know about the dare while wearing gold contacts and yell 'I'M BACK!' In a voice imitation of Luke or Kronos. No I don't think Chris is here today, so let's pick, hmm... Travis Stoll again, shall we?"

Travis grins and fist pumps the air. But he needed a makeover, though. His light brown hair doesn't match blonde, nor does his sky blue eyed that sparkle in mischief.

"If you're going to be like L- Kronos, then you'd better get an Aphrodite girl to help you. They'd know what to do," I state as I directed my finger to the swoon ing girls of Aphrodite. "Psych! The Aphrodite boys are going to do it for you."

The girls glared at me and I smirked right back at them.

"Fudge it up, losers."

The disturbingly handsome boys of Aphrodite swooped Travis off his heels as they carried him all the way to their cabin, where Travis would give this wonderful makeover.

After a few minutes do waiting and waiting on my sofa, the boys finally came back, revealing a look a like Kronos.

I gulped. He looked just like Luke. The boy who I'd been since the age of eleven. It brings old and sad memories. I try to fight the tears but they just keep coming back again. Remembering Luke fought in the war, was Kronos, then died was too much for my heart.

"T-Travis," I stumbled upon words, "are y-you ready?"

He nods his head, fake blonde hair bouncing up and down. Same golden eyes sparkled evilly, just like the last time when I saw Luke. Maybe the Aphrodite boys made a little too much effort on his features.

* * *

Travis' POV

I stared back at my reflection.

I really looked like Luke, didn't I. The boys had probably did too much that I was scared that I might make an upset and mad Thalia.

(Skip time)

I was ready to scare the frightens out of Percy and Annabeth. You're probably wondering, "Why aren't they at the I Dare You session?" Well, it's because they wanted to spend time with each other.

I snuck through the silent trees, surrounding their picnic area. I heard their groans as they kissed each other with passion. It was pretty hot if you ask me. They started making out harder and harder, until they were laying on each other. I made a face.

This was an opportunity to jump in.

"BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM BACK! I BET YOU B*TCHES THOUGHT YOU HAVE SEEN THE LAST OF ME! WELL HELL NO!" I screamed with a menacing voice.

They jumped apart from each other and could see their shirts almost fully up.

"B-but I thought we k-killed you," stammers Percy.

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE DID A F*CKING BETTER JOB!" I screeched. I did my best evil laugh. My voice was low and scary.

"NOW TO TAKEOVER CAMP HALF BLOOD!"

I threw my fake scythe in the air and bounced down the hills of CHB.

"HELLOOOO EVERYONE! IIIII AMMMM BACCCCCKKKKKK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Demigods started screaming and running for their lives as I stomped towards to each of their direction.

I felt an instant pull on my head, as Percy (who was secretly coming up behind me), yanked me to the ground. That's when everything went disastrous, this was no longer funny, especially when you have the two most powerful demigods in camp.

My golden wig fell off, revealing my light brown hair.

Everyone who was running stopped in their spot and gasped loudly.

"Idiot!"

"Fake!"

"Probably another I Dare You session!"

People started accusing me for being such an assh*le.

Boy, this wasn't turning out like what I was expecting it to be.

**This was my part. Apparently DXM3, my writing partner, wanted to budge onto my story without any invites. And now I didn't know she wrote a seventeen minute page of this dare. T-T Diana, why? P.S after this chapter, make sure to review a dare and say whose story is better, mine or Diana's.**

* * *

Chris's POV **(A/N HA! never thought of that would ya?) (This is Diana's T_T. I didn't tell her the full sequence)**

I was planning the perfect plan to scare EVERYONE in camp. Even Chiron. I list down some Ideas until I decide. I wrote 'Monster', 'Luke', 'Drakon', and many more.

I crossed out Monster, cause I might die. Also Drakon and the other except Luke. I thought about that and accepted.

I start to gather thing I need. Blonde Hair spray dye, gold contacts, a white shirt, a brown leather jacket, jeans, and a 'All Star' Converse that was black.

I went to the Forest to change. Once I was deep in the Forest, I was removed my shirt and Pants and put on the jeans, a white shirt and the leather jacket. I, then, spray some Blonde hair spray dye, all over my hair. I looked at the mirror (that I brought with me) and look at my reflection and spike out my hair. Then I put on the gold eye contacts.

Satisfied with my look I walked out of the Forest.

The moment I was in camp, I wore a smirk on my face and laugh. The campers who saw me screamed. I was laughing like Kronos does but in the inside I was laughing like me.

"SURPRISE, B*TCHES!" I yelled. "I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Annabeth, Percy and Chiron look at me in confusion.

"K-kronos! but we destroyed you!" Percy stammered. Annabeth was wide eyed. And I laugh the deepest laugh ever.

"Well you should have done a better f*cking job." all of them look at me in fear and horror. By the right timing I yelled in my own voice:

"YOU GOT PRANKED B*TCHES!" and ran back to the Forest to retrieve my clothes.

* * *

DianaXMattew3: ok ummm 'I HOPE YOU BRO'S ENJOYED MINE CAUSE ME AND GOA ARE WAVING A WAR! AND I WANNA BEAT HER ARSE!'

GoddessOfArchitecture: VOTE MMMEREEE! OTHERWISE IM NOT GOING TO POST ANY MORE CHAPTERS! ALSO, REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW!

MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE!

stay happy- GOA

i suck arses- DXM3


	9. Fire Flames and Spiders

**Yo brothers! Long time no see. Aw c'mon. Just give me a break, okay? It's the holidays for another week and then I'm coming back to school. Groans loudly.**

**We have to wear winter uniforms! Yess... We have to west friggin uniforms in Australia. All the schools that are primary and high school. Some schools give friggin blouses to the girls and friggin blazers to the boys. Friggin knee high skirts (girls make it up to their thighs) and boy wear friggin pants. -.-"**

**Ha, enough rambling. I only have one person. So other people, soz.**

**Beautifully Musical chapter 10 . Apr 11**

**Dare Annabeth to hold a spider for an hour. A tarantula, to be exact.  
Or for Leo to chase Frank while he's on fire. And Thalia and Percy "accidentally" dropped Frank's fireproof bag into the lake.**

**I'm doing both, bro.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

Thalia's POV

"Welcome, welcome to another- Dun dun dun. I. Dare. Youuuu! Who else watched the Nigahiga version? The Wasabi Challenge? 'X' 'D' guys! It's so damn hilarious. I hope we're just as funny as they are.

But anyways, I got this dare from... Let's see. Beautifully Musical dares Annabeth: I dare Annabeth to hold a spider for an hour. That's intense, bro. Like, for realzies." I gave Annabeth a look of kind of sympathy. Her face was frozen stone, her eyelids were rigid. "Errr, Annabeth? Are you fine? I could call it out on the River of Styx if you want me to. I could do that for you."

Percy, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hands and squeezed it hard until she came out of her thoughtful mind. Her eyes were still lost to the world. She is probably going to end up paralysed if this keeps happening.

"Annabeth?" I say.

"I-I'm going t-to do it," she says as she stands up forcefully out of her chair. Her lips quivered from fright, but the sound of her voice told me that she was trying to be brave. I've always acknowledged her for being like that.

"Well peeps! Give Annabeth a round of a clause for acting so brave!" I chimed into the microphone. There were some 'whoop whoop' s and 'Aww yeah! Go Annabeth' s from the crowd.

Annabeth hastily made her way up, wanting it to get over with.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I stood there in the middle of the stage, trying not hyperventilate or scream. I clenched my fists as one of the campers brought up a jug with the gigantic, alive, scary, hideous tarantula. My eyes flutters shut as I slowly unclenched my hands from the fist it was before. My breathing was puffing into my chest fast as they placed it onto my hand.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed, and clenched my hand once again, squashing most of the tarantula in my hand.

That only made me scream even more.

"EEEEEEEKKKK!"

I danced around the stage screaming as the blood of the body soaked through my hands. Shivers went down my spine as the wetness took over.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

I hopped up and down the stage, jumped over some chairs, randomly pic he'd some unlucky campers, and slapped the tarantula remains onto Piper's face. **(I just had to.)**

Piper started screaming as well as the tarantula legs went into her mouth.

"OHMYGODS!" Piper screeches.

"FOR THE LOVE OF...!" I screamed.

Now both of us were moving around terrorising the other campers with tarantula remains.

The person who owned the tarantula (who was some thirteen year old), started to break down crying. His knees buckled as he feel to the floor, holding his hands up to his face.

Everything was at chaos. Except for Thalia who was on the ground, lmafaoing, and crying tears of joy and happiness.

This was definitely not my day.

* * *

Thalia's POV

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! The next dare is... AHANAHHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, breathe in and out- ahehhee- No, Thalia stop." I started to command myself to to laugh, but every once and a while, I'd start chuckling like a dying pelican.

The campers just watched me with a questioning look, obviously not enjoying the fact that I'm not moving onto the next dare. I put on my 'serious Thalia' face and let my heart pace to its normal beat.

"Sorry, guys," I apologised. "I was getting out of hand. That was just... ahheheh. Okay! I just don't trust myself anymore, so could I have someone to replace me or what?" Several hands raised from the crowd, but what caught my is the hand of Frank's.

"Eh, Frank. Come up here- hehehe. Okay, just come up over- ahehehhe. Quickly!"

Frank waddled his body.

I've heard that this life sized teddy bear used to be some fat loser, and now looked the prince from Mulan. I just couldn't believe what I've heard.

Frank's hand dipped into the box, and I slipped my way out of the stage. I found a seat, sat down and started giggling for the next few minutes.

Frank finally held a piece of paper to his face. His teddy bear face scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowed tightly and he read out slowly to the crowd:

"I dare also for Leo to chase Frank while he's on fire. And Thalia and Percy "accidentally" dropped Frank's fireproof bag into the lake."

He narrowed his eyes. He looked as though he was still taking it in, until...

"What!? Pluto, no! I really don't want Leo to do anything with fire! I'm super scared of fire! Please no! Pl-pl-ple ea-ease!"

I looked at him for a second, his pleasing eyes met mine.

"And why would I back out of that? That's one of the most awesome dares I'be ever heard of."

"B-but-"

"Seriously, Frank? Should've been wise of you to keep out of the game. And no, I'm not going to save your ass using the River of Styx. I already wasited, like what? One out of five uses?"

"But anyways," I continued and snapped. "Leo! Do your job right now!"

It was funny because once I snapped, he instantly turned into a flame.

His eyes looked so evil and he laugh maniacally.

"Bwhhahahahahha! Fraaaankkk! I'm going to burn you deaaaathhh!" Leo sing sang as skipped towards the frightened Frank.

Frank started yelling and screaming and ran for his life, wanting to reach his fireproof bag.

I jumped instantly out of my seat and sprinted towards to where his fireproof bag was. Percy was sprinting right next to me already, and you could feel the adrenaline pumping as we made it towards.

I hear the dissipating sounds of laughter from the secret shed where Frank's fireproof bag was.

Percy and I snickered as we grabbed the bag, sprinted out of the shed and ran towards the lake.

We just made it to the shore, and expecting enough, we saw fire balled Leo screaming crazily and Frank trying to get his way out of the fire balls.

Frank's body wasn't all that athletic, and his body was no match with running, agile, flaming, crazy Leo.

I smiled and laughed for a bit. I heard Percy chuckle for a bit. And soon enough, I heard the sound of plastic colliding with the water with a bug splash.

Frank screaming even more with his hand hanging out longingly for his bag and Leo walking towards him, slowly turning back into human formation.

Leo slapped Frank on the back and chirped, "That wasn't all that bad, Zhang! That was fun! And plus, you get to lose that baby weight of yours. Make you more athletic than usual. And maybe also stop you from fearing fire. I mean, what could fire actually do? It's not something major!"

Frank give Leo his hardest dare ever and retorts, "Easy for you to say! You've got the actual gift! All I can do is turn into mutant animals! Geez, Valdez. I'm not you and you're not me. You've got to respect that people have different feelings. It felt as if I were to die..."

I felt bad for the boy. His life is to be protected away from fire. I felt as if I have it comfort him. Seriously guys, I'm not that of a bad person. It was just a dare.

"We're sorry, Frank. It's just a dare. I swear that I could buy more of those fireproof bags for you. I hope that'd make you feel better. Wouldn't it? And add this up, I know about the log that you have. I'm sure Hazel is protecting it the best way possible. So don't worry."

Frank smiles a little bit. "Thanks, Thalia. You know you aren't that bad. I've always thought you were that kind of chic son was always aggressive."

"Eh, most of the time."

Percy, who was tapping his foot away behind us, interrupts. "Guys! Come one! This is not some kind of reunion! I wanna get on with the next dare!" I could just imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes at that Kelp Head.

"Geez, Percy. Give us a break. I'm sure we'll get to the next dare soon."

* * *

**I'm sure we'll get it the next dare soon. I dunno. Maybe. I hope so.**

**Well! My arms hurt to the death! That wasn't the best and blah Noah blah. I seriously need to stop typing, cos this position isn't really helping the situation here.**

**So anyways! Follow, fave and review! And as always**

**stay happy- GOA **


End file.
